1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for securing a connector to a mounting surface, more particularly to facilitating installation and preventing inadvertent movement of the connected component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motor vehicle a clean air tube must be secured to a mounting bracket having a hole into which a connector on the tube is inserted. If the hole were circular and sized to conform to the size of the tube connector, the force required to insert the connector into to the grommet hole is excessively high, exceeding relevant standards.
A need exists in the industry for a technique that permits installation of the tube connector into a grommet hole with a relative low force and retention of the connector in the grommet such that the tube cannot move vertically relative to the mounting surface while retained in the grommet nor laterally except intentionally.